twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Cullen and Jessamine Hale
Archie Cullen and Jessamine Hale are one of the secondary couples in the Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. They are both gifted vampires and members of the Olympic coven. Their Twilight Saga counterparts are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Prehistory Archie Cullen In 1920, a young man named Archie was placed in an asylum by his family for having gone mad with his supposed "visions of the future". While in the asylum, he befriended a compassionate vampire. One day, he sensed a tracker coming for his life. He told his friend, and she decided to turn him into a vampire for his protection. Her creator was later killed by Joss as revenge for changing Archie, whose blood particularly appealed to her and his creator destroyed her chance of savoring it. As a newborn vampire, Archie mysteriously lost his memory. However, his visions were also greatly enhanced. One of the first clear visions he saw was of Jessamine, an emotion-manipulating non-vegetarian vampire, and was led to believe that he was destined to meet her in the future. He knew where she was, but chose to wait for her because he knew she wasn't ready to meet him yet. He waited for 28 years while practicing vegetarianism before they finally met in 1948. Jessamine Hale Jessamine was a young girl who lived during the American Civil War. She was sleeping at home when a male vampire broke in and stole her away. He was building an army in the southern regions of North America where a secret war waged, and she was one of those he changed. Following her conversion, she gained the ability to feel and influence people's emotions, also known as the gift of pathokinesis. She outlived most newborns due to her gift and combat skills, but her life during this time was surrounded by carnage and death, which greatly depressed her. Eventually, she broke free from the army and struck out on her own. History In 1948, Archie and Jessamine met and fell in love. They then sought out the Cullen family—all of whom were vegetarian vampires—and joined them in 1950. During their time together, Jessamine began practicing a vegetarian lifestyle. At Carine's suggestion, they were married sometime after joining the family. Jessamine also donned the last name of her adopted brother, Royal, to ease the confusion they cause to regular people. Jessamine taught Archie how to fight for his own protection. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' In Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Beau sees Jessamine and Archie in the school cafeteria of Forks High School. They introduce themselves to Beau when he visits their home for the first time, after their sister Edythe started a relationship with him. Jessamine and Archie take Beau to Phoenix to hide from the tracker, Joss. Jessamine does her best to keep him calm while Archie tries to foresee Joss's plans and sees Beau and Joss at Renée's old ballet studio. When Edythe, Carine and Eleanor arrive to meet up with them, Beau fools Jessamine by faking need to go to the bathroom then goes to meet Joss, who had him believe that she had captured his mother. Joss tells Beau of her history with Archie. Eleanor and Jessamine fight her off while Archie assists Carine and Edythe with mending Beau's wounds. The pair later return to Forks while taking care of Beau's transformation. They later attend Beau's faked funeral to avoid suspicion. Category:Relationships